ingcfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan
"Sang pelindung hutan" Main info *'Nama : '''Ryan Woodguard *'Umur :' 15 *'Hal yang disukai :' Menikmati alam (pohon tinggi, udara segar, dan air jernih) *'Hal yang dibenci :''' Semua yang merusak alam. Ryan adalah seorang elf hutan yang baik dan ceria yang senang membantu sesama. Ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk para pecinta alam, dan akan memberi pelajaran yang menjengkelkan bagi mereka yang menganggu alam. Sejak ia menyaksikan Kaze'aze merusak Laut Partusay, Ryan telah didorong kemarahannya terhadap Kaze'aze. Ryan adalah seorang Druid yang seluruh kemampuan bertarungnya berasal dari alam. Dia sanggup menyembuhkan teman - temannya dalam keadaan yang genting dan juga dapat membantu mereka melepaskan kemampuannya yang terpendam. Saat kekuatan yang dia peroleh dari alam dalam kondisi lemah dia akan berubah wujud menjadi alam itu sendiri. Alam tidak memiliki bentuk yang pasti maka dari itu Ryan sanggup berubah wujud menjadi sesosok makhluk hidup apa saja yang merupakan bagian dari alam dan dapat memberikan sesuai dengan kemampuan makhluk hidup itu tersebut. Job dan Skill Basic Job, Druid = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"| Druid |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Axe |- !colspan="3" align="left"| Druid memiliki kemampuan bertarung dari alam: mereka dapat menyembuhkan teman mereka pada situasi genting dan melepaskan kekuatan terpendam mereka. Saat kekuatan yang didapat dari alam terlalu lemah, Ryan bisa mengubah dirinya dan menjadi seekor serigala. |- !colspan="2"|Skill Tree ! |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"|Skill |- !width="15%" | Twin Blade !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |Serangan yang menggunakan 2 tebasan dari kedua ujung senjata Ryan. (2x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Titan Axe !2 MP Bar !Serangan yang mengakbitkan musuh terlempar akibat pukulan yang sangat kuat. (4x Hit + Heavy Knockup) |- ! Resurrection !3 MP Bar !Skill yang dapat menghidupkan kembali teman yang mati dengan 20% HP saat dibangkitkan. Skill ini bertahan dalam 30 detik, bila dalam 30 detik teman tidak mati, maka buff ini akan hilang. Tetapi, jika teman mati ketika buff ini masih aktif, player tersebut akan hidup lagi tanpa pengurangan nyawa |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"|Purchased Skill |- ! Wolf Transformation !2 MP Bar !Merubah Ryan menjadi Serigala Orange |- ! Moonlight Wolf Transformation !2 MP Bar !Merubah Ryan menjadi Serigala Putih |- ! Shadow Wolf Transformation !2 MP Bar !Merubah Ryan menjadi Serigala Hitam |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"|Wolf Skill |- ! Rolling Attack !1 MP Bar !Ryan berputar di udaramenuju musuh di depannya dan diakhiri dengan cakaran (5x Hit). |- ! Berserker !2 MP Bar !Serangan bertubi-tubi dan diakhiri dengan shockwave. (10x hit). |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"|Special Skill |- ! Heaven's Guardian !4 MP Bar !Ryan memunculkan totem besar yang melemparkan fireball di arena, totem tersebut mengeluarkan aura disekitarnya, memberi damage dan memukul mundur yang terkena aura totem tersebut. Saat fireball dijatuhkan, fireball akan tetap berada di tanah selama beberapa saat dan memberi damage bagi siapapun yang menginjak fireball tersebut, fireball akan meledak setelah beberapa saat. |- |-| 1st Job, Sentinel = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"| Sentinel |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Jade Hook |- !colspan="3" align="left"| Sentinel ahli dalam menyusup dan tetap tak terdeteksi, memakai sebuah senjata tajam yang dipegang, yang disebut Jade Hook, dari bentuknya yang seperti bulan. Tanpa diketahui, Sentinel bergerak ke arah mangsanya dan menghilangkan berbagai ancaman di hutan. Sentinel bukanlah seorang penyerang, namun penjaga; penjaga bagi hutan. Mirip dengan job pertamanya, sebagai Sentinel, Ryan bisa menyerap aspek alam dan berubah menjadi Nephilim. Saat berubah menjadi Nephilim, kekuatan Ryan dan kecepatannya meningkat banyak dan dapat menjadi musuh mematikan bagi siapapun yang berani membahayakan hutan. |- !colspan="2"|Skill Tree !- |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"|Skill |- !width="15%" | Backspin Slash !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |Melakukan 2 sayatan cepat diikuti oleh membalikkan diri. Memberikan kerusakan yang lumayan, namun berharga karena waktu invisible yang lama. (2x Hit + 2x Hit + Knockdown) |- ! Soul Impact !2 MP Bar !Sentinel membuat sebuah ledakan kecil yang memberi kerusakan yang cukup besar dan mengirim orang yang terkena ledakan tersebut terbang. Keursakan maksimum bisa terjamin kalau musuh mencoba melawan hantaman itu. (15x Hit + Mass Knockback) |- ! Spinning Phantom !3 MP Bar !Sentinel berputar ke depan, berputar dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan dengan ceroboh. Sungguh-sungguh melenyapkan musuh yang terkena. (5x Hit + Knockdown) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"|Purchased Skill |- ! Nephilim !3 MP Bar !Berubah menjadi Nephilim, avatar alam yang memiliki kekuatan api yang superior dan pertahanan kuat. |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"|Nephilim Skill |- ! Nature Punish !1 MP Bar !2 pukulan kuat diikuti dengan tonjokan yang sangat kuat. (3x Hit + Knockdown) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"|Special Skill |- ! Flying Divider !4 MP Bar !Ryan meluncurkan dirinya ke atas secara vertikal, memberi kerusakan kepada musuh yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia lalu menjatuhkan dirinya (berbantalkan musuhnya) beberapa saat kemudian. Dimana Ryan mendarat dapat dikontrol dengan tombol ← dan →. |- |-| 2nd Job, Viken = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"| Viken |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Scythe |- !colspan="3" align="left"| Vikens are Druids who protect the forests searched for the source of their strength from nature and spent many years researching it. Realizing that the Druids cannot stamp out the forces of Darkness with just their transformative powers alone, the chief of the Druids, Mo’ru Pi’su, entered into an alliance with Nature, whereby endowing the druids with its powers. However, many Druids failed in their training, and only a special group of Sentinels, who were strong in body and fiercely trained, were able to succeed. Mo’ru Pi’su bestowed upon these Sentinels the title of "Viken," those who bear the life force of Mother Nature upon their souls. Mo’ru Pi’su gave the Viken the scythe he used to return those whose lives had just ended back to the Earth as a way of swearing to the bond that exists between Nature and the Druids. With its large blade and long handle, the giant scythe's specialties are its long reach and slashing attacks. With his speed, the ability to fight in close quarters, and his long reaching scythe, Vikens can dole out fast chained attacks and call down Nature’s wrath. In addition, Viken can still transform into the Wolf and Nephilim forms. |- !colspan="2"|Skill Tree !- |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"|Skill |- !width="15%" | Nature Frenzy !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |Summons up 3 thorny spikes up from the ground, catching opponents off guard. (3x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Wild Justice !2 MP Bar !While the Viken roars like a lion, he does a quick slash forward and then dashes backward with powerful speed. (2x Hit + Knockdown) |- ! Crow Wing !3 MP Bar !Using the power of crows, the Viken gathers its strength and throws his Scythe, leaving a small DoT infront of him. (15x Hit + Knockdown) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"|Special Skill |- ! Spiral Rage !4 MP Bar !Ryan summons 9 large thorn briars that strike horizontally across the screen, sending opponents flying. |- |-| 3rd Job, Xenocider = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"| Xenocider |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Storm Blades/Pike |- !colspan="3" align="left"| A long, long time ago, there was a Druid hero named "Dan", whose destructive magic and sword skills were unmatched in all the land. He protected the Druids from evil, but he sensed the downfall of the Druids was approaching, and sought to find a warrior to pass on his knowledge and wisdom to. Many Sentinels and Vikens accepted his test in order to receive his legacy, but there were few who survived and returned, and those who did were too weak, both in mind and body, to receive Dan's teachings. Dan declared Ryan his successor, who helped save the continent of Bermesiah during its time of crisis, and was bestowed upon him the Storm Blades, and the ability to transform himself at will. The Druids' prophetess, Sybil, declared Ryan the Xenocider, the one who eradicated evil from the continent, and Dan's successor. Ryan becomes the Magnus Dan when he transforms. A Xenocider wields the Storm Blades, two small spears that can be brought together to form the larger Storm Pike. Depending on the fight, a Xenocider can wield a blade in each hand and engage in rapid attacks or use the double-sided Storm Pike to increase his melee range. Whatever the situation the Xenocider has the flexibility to adapt to any battle. Unlike Ryan's other jobs, there is no limitation placed on his transformation. He is able to freely transform back and forth between Xenocider and Magnus Dan. If Ryan transforms into Magnus Dan, he has at his disposal a full range of attacks. |- !colspan="2"|Skill Tree !- |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"|Storm Blades |- !width="15%" | Gatling Spiral !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |The Xenocider starts with a series of several extremely fast stabs, followed by a powerful charged stab. (6x Hit + 1x Hit + Knockdown) |- ! Flash Impact !2 MP Bar !Performs a quick blow to the opponent's legs, and then charges while delivering a series of magical explosions. (2x Hit + Knockdown) |- ! Power Strike !3 MP Bar !The Xenocider reacts with numerous combos, then throws his blades at the enemy while leaping up to deal a powerful burst. (5x Hit + 10x Hit) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"|Storm Pike |- ! Fatal Drive !1 MP Bar !The Xenocider moves forwards while delivering two powerful slashes, first high, then low, then does a quick slicing dash. (2x Hit + 1x Hit + Knockdown) |- ! Furious Boomerang !2 MP Bar !The Xenocider throws his rapidly spinning weapon forward, then it returns, like a boomerang, still spinning as it comes back. Of course, boomerangs mean pulling the enemy towards one. (7x Hit) |- ! Xenocide Lancer !3 MP Bar !Tosses three magical bolts forward, then jumps up and throws a flaming pike to the ground. (3x Hit + 10x Hit) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"|Alternate Skill |- ! Magnus Dan !2 MP Bar !Transforms into Magnus Dan, hero of the Druids. |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"|Magnus Dan Skill |- ! Turning Breaker !1 MP Bar !An attack that utilizes a low and high sweep which lifts opponents to the air (2x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Blinding Cross !2 MP Bar !A powerful attack that throws a mid-ranged Air Blade with similar effects to the Knight's Sword Fire, though Blinding Cross is larger. (6x Hit) |- ! Lord of Valhalla !3 MP Bar !A summoning attack that utilizes 2 frontal sword sweeps and then unleashes a powerful dragon upon the enemy, who slams down with its might, crushing the foe. It then roars and vanishes. (10x Hit) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FCE6BC;"|Special Skill |- ! Purify Storm !4 MP Bar !Ryan leaps into the air, summoning a huge glyph that draws in and damages all enemies who enter the void. Category:Ryan Category:MP Category:Character